This invention relates to thiadiazoles. More particularly, it relates to thiadiazol-2-yl ureas containing, for example, an alkyl sulfide or alkyl sulfonyl group in the 5-position.
The prior art is replete with thiadiazoles and various derivatives thereof. However, none are belived to have the types of activities claimed in the present invention. The few somewhat related compounds shown in the prior art such as, for example, 1-(5-methyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-3-phenylthiourea and 1-(5-methyl-1,3,4-thiadizaol-2-yl)-3-phenylurea [J. Pharm. Soc. Japan, 74, 1044-8 (1954); CA 11630] were not reported to have biological activity. Compounds similar to the present invention are also disclosed in Belgian Pat. No. 721,034.
An article in Farmaco Ed. Sci. 22 (6), 393-401 (1967) discloses the use of 1-(50alkyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)ureas as intermediates for the production of isomeric 1,3-bis-(5-alkyl-1,3, 4-thiadiazol-2-yl)ureas which latter compounds are alleged to exhibit hypoglycemic action. These compounds are only generally related to those of the instant invention.